Luna Malfoy : The hidden daughter who lives
by LunaCross37
Summary: Luna Malfoy is Lucius's malfoy's older sister by two years and she is much stronger than he is. She is nice however and best friends with Narcissa and Snape. She loves Draco like her own son and treats him like it. She left the world of the living and now must return to protect her Love the one who she has always loved.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to none other than the amazing Jk Rowling herself:

Perhaps she was the reason Draco and Snape like Luna Lovegood so much. They had the same name after all but of course knowing those two they would never admit to admiring her. Luna Malfoy was Draco's Aunt and Lucius older sister by two years. She was never talked about or even referred to because she was humble and nice which made her father hate her. Luna was different than most Malfoy's she was kind but she was also very powerful she had a wand but never used it. Her father loved how powerful his daughter was but the fact that they didn't get along because of Luna's tendency to be nice to people made him always find a way to insult her. He loved the fact she didn't ever use a wand but since they didn't get along he always said it was improper to use magic without a wand. However Luna got along with her mother whom she loved so much and was just like her. Lucius at a time was to, when they were younger Luna always tried to please her father while Lucius was dishonored because he wasn't as powerful as his elder sister.

However over time Luna couldn't take being so snobbish and finally stopped trying to impress him, making Lucius the favorite child. Luna loved Lucius's girlfriend and future wife Narcissa, she was so kind and Luna knew it would do Lucius well to have her. Luna was best friends with Narcissa at hogwarts and they were both in Slytherin, she then met another friend named Lily who was in gryffindor. Her only ever male friend which she never told her father about was Severus Snape. She would hang out with Narcissa and Snape and occasionally Lily and they all were great friends. The one person at school which she hated beyond all reason was James Potter although she did find his friends to be very nice. She couldn't stand James because of how he treated Severus and at one put turned him into a tea cup and threw him out the window. Luna never said her last name because her father didn't want anyone knowing a "Thing" like her was his child. Luna always knowing it, but never admitting it to herself was madly in love with Severus, but she knew he loved Lily and was actually greatly disappointed when she married James. In fact she was outraged, but never said it to avoid ruining Lily's wedding.

When Draco was born was the happiest day of Luna's life, she loved him and it was really her and Narcissa who raised him, all Lucius did was make him act like a jerk to everyone. Luna however knew the real Draco A sweet kind boy, she was like a second mother to him and he idolized Luna and she loved him. Luna joined the Dark Lord but did it to protect Snape, when she heard Lily and James had died it crushed her heart, she cared so much about Lily and even though she despised James she didn't want him dead. She knew that Snape would be crushed as well and she hurried to see him and just as she thought he was crushed. Luna then made a grave mistake one she would never in her life regret however and confronted the dark lord.

" You had no right to kill them you monster, I only joined you to protect a dear friend, UNDERSTAND, I could care less about your ridiculous mission of killing your on but you have gone to far, Luna yelled. "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort yelled while pointing his wand at Luna. She stuck out her hand and absorbed it "have you forgotten i'm the most powerful wizard alive, you are nothing but a fool with no power left" stated Luna. "You are out of power now Voldemort, make me a promise, don't harm Draco, Narcissa or even Lucius and don't you dare harm Severus, and i will leave this world i know for a fact you will come back to power but promise me that. "I promise Lady Malfoy" said Voldemort with a weak grin " oh so now you address me properly, you "thing" if you break your promise i will make you suffer….Harry...Its up to you now…" said Luna before taking her wand and pointing it to herself "Avada Kadavra…..For….y..ou…Seve….rus...m...y...Love.." "LUNA!" "No not you Luna, not...you.." said Snape as he ran into the room with tears streaming down his face" "why am i always to save anyone I love" said Snape I...love...you….Severus…..I….alwa..ys…..ha..ve…

pro...te...c..t…...Har...r..y….P..o...tt...er…...an..d…..mos….t….impor...t.a..ntly…

….Dr.a...c..o..." said Luna before finally passing into the light she was strong enough to survive a little while even after being hit by the killing curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for that review and I hope you enjoy this chapter its back when Luna and them were first going to hogwarts so i hope you enjoy! I Don't own Harry Potter it Belongs to the amazing Writer J.K Rowling. please leave constructive criticism

Luna looked out the of her bedroom at the very top of the mansion and let out a heavy sigh. " I'm going to miss Malfoy Manor while i'm gone, Oh well I will be back soon" Luna said with a smile. She got up out of her seat in the window and walked across the room to the door, the room was so big it felt like ages before she got to the door. "Dobby bring my stuff downstairs would you please" smiled Luna "Of course Lady Malfoy" said Dobby before whispering " You are always so nice to Dobby, Dobby lives to serve Lady Malfoy."

Luna walked out of her room and looked over the railing downstairs before she hopped over it and yelled " Aresto Momentum" she yelled to avoid smacking hard into the floor below. "LUNA" screamed a voice from behind her, she sighed and turned around " Oh hello father i didn't see you there" She lied. " Take the stairs next time and I told you not to use magic without your wand, you are not even suppose to know that spell yet" He said with annoyance in his voice. Luna sighed before saying " Father i'm not even suppose to have a wand until this year, when i get it in Diagon Alley, now i must be going father, goodbye, until i return from hogwarts.

When Luna arrived at the Leaky Cauldron she walked to the back and tapped on the bricks with her wand, which caused them to open the entrance to Diagon alley. There were Witches and Wizards of all sorts there and first years getting their things for hogwarts. "Well I already have my wand, all i need is a pet and some robes as well as my books" said Luna with a sigh "This could take a while." Luna had a giant bag of money, being as the Malfoy's were rich. She went into to get her robes fitted, which didn't take very long then went to get her books, she spent a little while looking at what books they had besides the ones she needed for school.

Luna's favorite subject was The Dark Arts and her second favorite was potions and she was quite good at both, " Oh a book called the Dark Art of Potions, it must be a crossover of both, I will take these books please" she told the shopkeeper.

"Ok" she said while looking at her list, a pet" Luna started walking to the pet shop when she saw a potions kit and couldn't resist it. They next thing she knew she had bought a new broom, potions kit and another defense against the dark arts book and was heading over to the pet shop. "hmmm i already have an owl at home, which i can have at the owlery for sending letters, I want a…Cat" Luna decided "hmm what color". she saw a pure black cat with red eyes and decided she had to have it "Why does it have red eyes" she asked the shopkeeper, " Its beyond me, she was born that way and no one will buy her because of it" he said " I will take her, and name her Lucy" Luna decided.

" I have everything i need" She sighed a sigh of relief, "well i better head to kings cross" when she arrived she saw Narcissa and ran to meet her " Hello Miss Malfoy" Narcissa said with a giggle " oh please, just wait till your Mrs. Malfoy" Luna said with a smirk on her face. "Why is that even funny" She questioned "Well your servants are always say|  
>ing Miss Malfoy or Lady Malfoy so i thought i would be a servant" Narcissa said before her face turned red and she broke out in laughter.<p>

"very funny Narcissa, shouldn't you be on the train by now" "I wanted to wait for you" said Narcissa "Thanks alot Cissy." The ran unto platform 9¾ " Please don't call me Cissy thats what Bellatrix calls me" said Narcissa with slight anguish in her voice "But Cissy is so much easier" Luna said while they boarded the train.

They walked to the back and entered a grand room with beds,food,tables and books then Luna shut the door behind them "My father reserved this for me he said even though i'm a disappointment he wishes for me to travel in here. "He really does have a heart" said Narcissa her eyes sparkling "You could say that, or he just wants someone as powerful as i am on his side" Luna stated. "Oh yea that makes sense to" said Narcissa frowning, there was a knock on the door and Luna jumped up and ran to see who it was, she quickly unlocked the door and slid it open. "Hi Luna, i figured I would find you here"


	3. Chapter 3

So someone who reviewed the last chapter and i believe them to be right about it being a little messed up with the dialogue and stuff so i went back and fixed the spelling quirks and the no spacing, i type really fast so i have gone through chapters one and two and fixed them. Since i type so fast i often mess words up so sorry about that i hope you enjoy this chapter and i won't have to go fix it again haha ENJOY!

I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the great J.K Rowling herself. im going to try and update every week or more or less, it just depends when more ideas sprout in my mind so don't take this to Sirius because idk i really wanted to use that pun on Sirius's name. I don't know any of the teachers names at hogwarts at this time so im going to make them up, the spells however i have a list of so those are accurate.

-Chapter 3-

"SEVERUS" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs before jumping out of the chair and running over to the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door before slamming it shut and locking it. "I was wondering where you were" Luna said before sitting down in one of the many chairs, there then preceded to be another knock on the door. Instead of getting up Luna pointed her hands at the door and yelled " Alohomore" the door then unlocked itself, "come in." The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl with thick dark red hair and bright green eyes. "Luna this is Lily Evans, if it was ok with you, i asked if she wanted to ride in here with us" explained Snape "sure why not, any friend of Snape's is a friend of mine" smiled Luna.

"Were almost there" Narcissa said while looking out the window, they all had their robes on and were all trying to figure out which houses they would be sorted into. "Slytherin probably, knowing my family history" said Luna "Same here" yawned Narcissa, " I don't know " said Severus and Lily in Unison. Narcissa jumped up off the window seat and yelled " WERE HERE" before running to the door and flinging it open and running out, " well we better join her, they all walked out of the room and exited the train. "Hogwarts, We are finally here Severus" Smiled Lily, Luna couldn't help feel jealous of how Lily and Severus were getting along but she liked Lily so she just ignored her feelings about it. They then boarded the small boats that took them to the castle, they were here finally at Hogwarts after waiting all those years.

Luna whispered to Narcissa saying "We are going to Hogsmeade this year, i will find a way to sneak there, i mean what is the point of an invisibility cloak if you don't use it" Narcissa smiled then said " Yum yum candy and rum" she then burst out into laughter. "You are really hyper you know that Cissy" when she said Cissy, Narcissa instantly stopped laughing then started yelling "DON'T CALL ME THATS WHAT BELLATRIX CALLS ME" while Luna began laughing while Narcissa continued to yell.

They exited the boats and started heading to the great hall to be sorted into their houses. They were told to follow one of the professors whose name was Mcgonagall, into the great hall. They entered and it was just as magnificent as they could have imagined the ceiling looked like the night sky and there were candles floating just below the ceiling. Everyone lined up in front of a stool with the sorting hat placed on top of it and waited. While they waited, Professor Mcgonagall began to call some people up, Luna noticed Narcissa looking over at the Slytherin table, she then noticed Bellatrix was staring at her little sister laughing.

Luna whispered "Depulso" under her breath and pointed her fingers and Bellatrix, causing her to fly of her bench and into the wall behind her. Nobody noticed except for the Slytherins and Narcissa, whose mouth was wide open in shock she then turned to Luna and smiled trying to hold in her laughter. " Lily Potter" said Mcgonagall, and Lily walked up and put the sorting at hat on, after some time it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and then Snape was called, followed by Narcissa, they were both placed in Slytherin. "Luna Malfoy" said Mcgonagall , Luna walked up to the stool and sat down and before the sorting hat was fully on her head it quickly yelled "SLYTHERIN."

After everyone had eaten and said said goodnight to Lily who was heading to the Gryffindor common room ,Narcissa, Severus and Luna started for the Slytherin common room but were quickly stopped by Bellatrix. " Want to explain what you did back there Luna, I would of normally suspected my sister but she isn't educated enough to know that spell, no first year is" said Bellatrix with her crazed smile. " You were making fun of Narcissa you got what you deserved" said Luna. Bellatrix smile faded before she broke out into laughter " Oh Cissy, you chose a smart friend, I love her " "thanks Bella" said Narcissa with a smile. Bellatrix then walked with them until they got to the common room, where she mysteriously disappeared.

Narcissa and Luna said goodnight to Severus and headed to the girls dorm upstairs, "tomorrow we sneak into Hogsmeade, what do you say Cissy" said Luna. " Ok, well im going to bed goodnight Lu Lu" said Narcissa before yawning and crawling into bed, "Lu Lu, really Narcissa, Lu Lu" questioned Luna " thats what im calling you because you call me Cissy" laughed Narcissa before turning the light off. Luna grabbed her invisibility cloak and stared at it before she threw it over herself, "It's only the first night but i can't help wanting to go outside" thought Luna. She then slowly walked outside of the dorm and the castle unto the school grounds, and stuffed the invisibility cloak into her pocket before transforming. She was an unregistered animagus, and no one knew except for Narcissa and Severus knew.

Please comment what type of Animagus i should make her because i want her to be able to fly but at the same time i want her to be something like a cat or dog where she could just walk around the school ground without causing an uproar. I want her to be something cool to like not a plain everyday creature. I hope you Enjoyed this chapter, i'm sick so it might not of been super long or very exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't own Harry Potter. Obviously

So sorry for the wait, I was trying to give people a chance to suggest an animagus but no one did so i just figured something out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and for those of you who didn't know the picture i have for the story is Luna.

Luna was a cat just like professor Mcgonagall, but she wasn't just a cat she was also a Hippogriff however a hippogriff is not a creature that an animagus can usually turn into, nobody can. Luna was different though she taught herself how to be a cat animagus and was born a hippogriff animagus. The only ones who knew were Narcissa and Severus, however Severus didn't know what type of animal she could become. Even Luna's father wasn't very informed on the subject. Narcissa knew the animals Luna could become and often told people that Luna was her cat except she renamed Luna, Cressie.

Luna was walking around as a cat and started heading for hogsmeade, she knew exactly where it was and didn't mind the walk but then changed her mind and decided she rather go with Narcissa or Severus. Its not very fun when you're alone and everything closed, frowned Luna heading back to the dormitory.

When Luna was younger she couldn't control when she turned into and Hippogriff and sometimes claws,feather,fangs or even her wings would appear. Most recently Luna has been noticing that she keeps changing into different animals ones she usually couldn't become. It worries her to think she is so different from most wizards, sometimes she wishes that everything odd about her would vanish and she could just fit it. "Who would want to get rid of their powers" Luna thought to herself laughing, "I just need to learn to control it" she sighed "Learn to control it again."

Luna snuck back into the castle and into the Slytherin dormitory and hopped in bed while putting her invisibility cloak away and transforming back into herself, Luna had found a small cat sized hole to get in the dorm but the teachers have been planning on fixing it. She then looked at her hands and thought to herself " Is this really me, Is this my true form, or am i an animal, wouldn't be all to bad if I was" she sighed and threw the covers over herself and fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

"LUNAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Narcissa while jumping on her "Wakee Wakeeee" She smiled. Luna hopped out of bed and looked and Narcissa before saying "We don't have lessons for another couple hours and what happened to you calling me Lu Lu" she questioned "Well me and BellaTrix are on good terms so i don't mind what you call me" Narcissa smiled " and to answer your otherrrrrrr question" Narcissa said nervously before poking her fingers together and taking a deep breath before saying "

imayofsignedYouUpForTheMagicalCreatureClassThatWereNotTakingButIToldThemWeHaveaHippogriffandtheyaskediftheycoulduseitsoisaidyes." Luna stared and Narcissa with no expression on her face whatsoever " YOU DID WHAT" Luna yelled "I didnt mean to" frowned Narcissa "You mean you just accidently said you owned a Hippogriff and just happened to have it at hogwarts" said Luna " We don't even take that class for a couple years" said Luna " we can argue later Luna we need to go down to the class right now and you better transform" Narcissa said firmly.

Luna stared at Narcissa and said angrily " if it weren't for you" she then burst out into laughter "My life would be so boring" they both smiled and Luna transformed, while Narcissa tied a rope around her neck and "walked" her down to the lesson. "Professor GrimHide" "this is my hippogriff uhhhh named" She paused and then said " Silvia" Its a female." GrimHide nodded and took the rope from Narcissa.

He then began "I was thinking that we have all the first year classes come down and get to meet this hippogriff" Narcissa froze and nodded nervously "great idea" and thought to herself "This couldn't get any worse." "Is it optional sir" Narcissa questioned, "I guess so" she sighed a sigh of relief "if Luna didn't show up she would get in trouble but its only optional" Cissy thought.

The first person to get to try and ride the hippogriff aka luna, was James Potter, he walked up slowly and bowed, but Luna didn't bow back. Instead Luna completely ignored James and finally bowed because she knew if she did he would ride her. Luna couldn't get in trouble for this only the hippogriff could, James got on and Luna broke the rope which kept her on the ground and flew off the ground and into the air before taking off.

sorry this chapter is short i wanted to post it before i went to my school for something and i will update sooner because its short please leave Constructive Criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Please leave Constructive Criticism, oh and i know in Harry potter he said he was the youngest seeker in a century well Luna is a month or older then he was when he became one so yea. I don't own Harry Potter thinking that i will do a thing where i go from past to present and back and forth but idk let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter i'm going to try and make it longer. btw sorry for the crappy spacing in the first two chapters i thought i had fixed it but i'm just going to leave it for now.

She flew up into the air and felt so free, just to be able to fly and think of nothing else. Luna didn't know James but had heard him talking about how he was a pureblood and that made him better than any half-blood or muggle-born. James was holding unto the whitish/blonde hippogriffs neck while the teacher below was screaming at the hippogriff to come down.

Luna was flying and James slowly eased his grip on her neck and sat up straight and spread his arms out before he yelled with all his might "WOOOOOOOO." She was actually surprised he was taking this so well, she had never met him before but her first impression of him was that he was a stuck up brat.

James looked down at the Hippogriff aka Luna and said to her in a quiet voice "you are a beautiful hippogriff you know that" Luna turned her head to him with a surprised look on her feathered face. she made a caw much like that of an eagles as if to say thank you and James nodded as if to say your welcome.

He looked down on the hippogriff before letting out a sigh and saying "we better head back, i don't want you to get into trouble." "But before we go down i want to ask you something" Luna looked at him in surprise and nodded her feathery blonde head. " Do you wish you could be free from your master and fly like any normal hippogriff free from these people" James questioned, Luna wondered before nodding her head as if to say yes.

Luna thought to herself, she had to be convincing she had to make sure he didn't think she was an animagus. The answer she gave made the most sense, she quickly descended and let him off, he actually took the responsibility for her taking off, he said that he had spooked her.

Luna and Narcissa headed back up to the dormitory to get ready for their lessons they had later that day and to get some breakfast. She couldn't get what he asked off her mind and spent most of the breakfast thinking about it. "Luuuuuuna what are you doing at least eat something" said Narcissa with her mouth full of bread. "sorry i had something on my mind" said Luna while taking a bite of her eggs.

She couldn't help wonder if he actually cared, how he had been talking about being a pureblood and better than everyone else earlier was really throwing her off. She couldn't think about that now there was quidditch tryouts and then lessons immediately after.

Luna had been playing quidditch since she was very young. She had been waiting to try out and started over to the field immediately after breakfast. Luna was going for the position of the seeker on the Slytherin team.

(If you didn't read the thing on the top i know it said Harry was the youngest quidditch player in a century and he still is but Luna is the youngest right now because she is a little older than he was, when he got on.)

(im also going to make a broom name up because this was so long ago idk the names)

Narcissa walked with Luna down to the field before heading up into the stands to watch. She was never much for being good at quidditch and decided she'd rather watch Luna instead.

Luna carried her LightningRod3000 with her into the changing room and got into her uniform before heading out unto the quidditch pitch. Her heart was beating fast but she ignored it "There is no need to be nervous over such insolent things as a game" a voice inside of her told her, "shut up inside head voice" Luna thought to herself.

She quickly hopped on her broom and flew up into the air while everyone awaited the arrival of other people who were hoping to get on the team. Luna looked over and noticed Severus had shown up to watch and Lily was sitting with them. She immediately thought to herself, she is actually sitting in the Slytherin booth.

Her deep thought was quickly thrown off by a whistle and the captain of the Slytherin yelled "Welcome to tryouts my name is Talia Winderfen and i'm the quidditch captain." Everyone nodded before she began again "We have an opening for seeker and keeper." Everyone nodded again and she finally finished with "Let me know what position you're going for."

After everyone had told her what position they were going for they all got into positions. Luna had to be a beater while another candidate for Seeker was being tested. "1,2 GOO" yelled Talia, in a blink of an eye, everyone was flying around and a bludger came rushing at Luna, before she whacked it with all her might and sent it flying straight towards the gryffindor stands, where a certain idiotic stalker happened to be.

"why were you hiding if i had seen you, you wouldn't be in the hospital wing, POTTER" sneered Luna, she then thought to herself,"gosh i sound like Severus." "I just wanted to see what Lily was doing with that filthy greasy haired twit" laughed James before Luna turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever insult him in front of me Potter, or you'll get more than a slap, im sure Lily feels the same way" Said Luna. "He is a right git if you ask me and deserved that remark by me, in fact he should be honored that i even noticed his presence" smirked James, before Luna turned around and yelled "Engorgio Skullus." James's head swelled terribly and Luna smiled and said "Now your head matches your ego" and walked out of the hospital wing.

She headed back to quidditch tryouts and could tell already that she wasn't going to get along with this Potter fellow " I hate to see what his kids are going to be like" laughed Luna, if only she knew, if only.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update i soon as possible, i just got a horse so i was training it most of the week. Sorry for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry potter obviously. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave reviews and constructive criticism. (If you were wondering why she has a broom and they said first years usually can't, well her father bribed them and used his reputation to get her one) Btw sorry this one is sooo late i had family up for Thanksgiving so it was super busy all week, i'm actually writing this pretty late at night.

Luna walked off the quidditch pitch and into the changing room, she then proceeded to take her muddy clothes off and take a shower. She put clean clothes on a started walking towards the Hogwarts Castle.

She had just grabbed all her books and was exiting the common room in order to get to class when Narcissa came jogging up behind her. "Hey Luna" she said "Hi Cissy" Luna said while almost sprinting to class.

"When will you get the results for the quidditch tryouts" Narcissa questioned before Talia Winderfen came sprinting up the halls "I think i'm about to get it right now" said Luna.

Luna was right as Talia ran up, panting at her side "Your...seeker, best tryout i have ever seen" and then proceeded to run off before turning and yelling "Practice is in two weeks on tuesday."

Narcissa broke out into a smile that spread across her face and looked at Luna and said "I knew you would get it, you are the best after all, now lets get to class" Narcissa proceeded to sprint off towards their class." Luna heard a scream that sounded very much like Narcissa's and sprinted forward just to see Narcissa laying on the ground with an expressionless face.

-Back to the present after Luna died-

Luna awoke and sat straight up and noticed she was in a crumbly bed. She hopped out and strode across the room "I...I..am i dead" she wondered. "No your not" Luna whipped around to see Narcissa standing behind her with tears in her eyes. She immediately ran and hugged Narcissa before saying " How am I alive, how long has it been" Narcissa smiled and said "Harry Potter won and the Dark Lord is no more" Tears began to fill Narcissa's beautiful face.

"It's been that long how am I alive" Luna questioned "The Dark Lord was able to break the Unbreakable vow because his soul was split in the horcruxes, but when he died, since he had broken it, you were brought back" smiled Narcissa.

"What do you mean he broke it" Luna frowned "WHO DID HE KILL" "NOT DRACO OH PLEASE DON'T SAY DRACO" Luna began to cry and looked into Narcissa's eyes. "No no he is ok, it it it w..as Severus" Narcissa said before bursting out into tears.

Luna fell to the ground as tears flooded from her eyes, she could only sit there and gaze in nothingness, her love...her..love ..dead. "That Bloody beast, killed him, killed Severus". Luna stood up and look at Narcissa before saying I wish to take care of some things" before she strode out of the room and into a very different wizarding world. Things were changed it had been many years, since she was alive and she had to make up for it.

She had to find Dumbledore "Narcissa my dear, where is Dumbledore these days, i assume rejoicing" Luna said before wiping her black dress and looking at Narcissa "He died to." This came as a great shock to Luna and she couldn't believe Dumbledore was dead but it didn't matter she had nobody to live for anymore and nothing to live for.

There was one thing that Luna could do and she turned to Narcissa and said "I wish to improve what that rat Voldemort had begun and take over everything and make everyone pay for my loss." Narcissa stood there frozen in her place staring into the black abyss that had been Luna's lovely green eyes.

"I guess I was wrong Luna Malfoy never came back to life, she died a long time ago" Narcissa said while looking at Luna and showing no expression "Draco he is what you have not lost and you should live for him and not the disgusting filth that was Voldemort.

Luna fell to the ground again before looking at her old friend Narcissa the one whom she cherished the one whom she could never betray and said "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Now where is my nephew and idiot dolt of a brother" Narcissa smiled before walking over to Luna and grabbing her hand and apparating.

-Back to the past-

Narcissa lay motionless in the hospital wing with an empty look on her face as if everything was gone from her. She had cuts and bruises all over her and look as though she had died but Luna knew she had not died there was a heartbeat.

As long Narcissa's heart was beating Luna's would continue to as well.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter obviously. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry its late I was

super busy .

Narcissa was finally out of the hospital wing and was limping along with Luna to their first class of the morning Potions. "Are you sure you don't know who attacked you" questioned Luna "I told you i don't know" Narcissa said with a frown on her face and her eyes looking down. "Just drop it" said Narcissa speeding up and leaving Luna in the dust as she charged into potions.

Luna sat down with Snape and Narcissa at their usually table but Narcissa seemed very distant the entire lesson. Luna looked across the room and saw Lily potter sitting with other gryffindors, she smiled and her and Snape's eyes met.

Severus nudged Luna and she quickly looked up and saw the teacher looking down at her. "I'll ask again what is a cure for most poisons" said Slughorn "Bezoar" said Luna before sighing and turning to look at Narcissa who was staring off into space with a frown spread across her face.

Luna tried to talk to Narcissa but right as potions ended she sped off. "Severus..have you noticed Narcissa is acting strange" said Luna "yes..I..Have"answered Snape "She just isn't her usually perky happy self".

It had been months as Christmas break was coming up fast, Luna hadn't talked to Narcissa in ages because she had been avoiding her and Luna was on the verge of freaking out. Luna noticed Narcissa and Bellatrix whispering and Narcissa looked very distressed.

When Narcissa and Bellatrix noticed that Luna was listening they quickly fell silent and Narcissa began to stride across the lawn and towards Luna. "Mind your own Business Malfoy" said Narcissa as she arrived next to Luna. "Narcissa what happened to us being close friends who could tell each other anything" questioned Luna "I got attacked."

-back to the present-

As Malfoy Manor came into view Luna suddenly felt extremely excited to see Draco. "Welcome home" Narcissa said while motioning for Luna to follow her into the mansion.

"Aunt Luna" said a familiar voice as Luna entered the door "DRACO" Luna said as she quickly turned around to see Draco smiling.

-back to the past-

Christmas break was in two days and Luna had just finished packing when Narcissa came up into their empty dorm room. "Luna..I" she began "What is it Cissy" Luna said while slowly crossing over to where Narcissa stood frozen. "Stop..Where you are" Narcissa blurted out and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

Luna quickly picked up her wand (because they were teaching her to use that instead of her hands) and pointed it and Narcissa but before she could use a spell Narcissa yelled "Expelliarmus" and Luna's wand went flying across the room.

"Geminio" Narcissa said and then a duplicate of Luna appeared. Narcissa shot ropes out of her wand and it bound Luna who was standing still. "No one will no your gone because the duplicate" the duplicate didn't move or speak it stood frozen. "Nobody will even notice a difference" said Narcissa with a frown "why are you doing this Cissy, what's the joke." "You're the joke" Narcissa sneered "Thinking you're better than everyone, little miss Malfoy" "Perfect Malfoy." "Cissy I..you..know thats not true" Luna said quietly "DO I, OR AM I TOO STUPID FOR THAT TO" screamed Narcissa.

_My name is Narcissa Black, I can't control what i'm doing nor what i'm saying, Please Help_

-back to the present-

"Draco" Luna shouted as she ran to hug her nephew "I missed you so much, well as much as a dead person can miss someone" smiled Luna. "It's good to see you, Aunt Luna its been ages" replied Draco "Yes i haven't seen you since you were little" said Luna excitedly.

"Hello Sister" said a familiar voice that was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Oh hello Lucius have you learned your lesson about putting your family in the hands of VOLDEMORT" Luna said his name loud just so she could see Lucius flinched at the sound. "Oh get over he's dead, hearing his name shouldn't bother you, your just lucky that your wife and son had enough sense to get you to leave" smirked Luna. "It..Was a poor decision to join him on my part..yes" replied Lucius "Poor indeed" Luna said before smiling and turning to Draco and Narcissa "Now where is Dobby"

Dobby was gone and I had to tell Luna, she loved him so much another thing she was going to have to say goodbye to…

-back to the past-

Luna awoke to find that her head was throbbing and that she was in the house of Narcissa's cousins, Sirius and Regulus Black. "Luna Luna wake up" Luna looked over and saw Narcissa she jumped up and realised the ropes were gone and she had her wand back. "Luna i'm awfully sorry about everything, they had me under the imperius curse, they knew you wouldn't come willingly and that you wouldn't try to fight me."

"See when i got attacked, it was because I told a messenger from my family no and they tried to attack me and place me under the imperius curse" Narcissa said with her head hanging and then whispered "So so sorry." "It's ok Cissy" "Thanks Luna thanks so much" and Narcissa hugged Luna with all her

might and whispered in her ear "You're a great friend."

I can't believe I ever doubted Narcissa, she was the great friend not me, never me


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter please leave constructive criticism. Or just comment what you think. ENJOYYYY

Luna and Narcissa were sitting in the Blacks house having tea when walked in "Now Narcissa, I shouldn't of had to use the Imperius curse on you, shameful" Narcissa frowned and looked down. "Why did you want me" Luna said before standing up in front of Narcissa "And do not talk to my friend like that, the only thing that is shameful is you." "How dare you speak that way child, silence your tongue, you are in my house" yelled

ENJOY!

"It doesn't matter where we are I will not allow anyone to speak to Narcissa that way, now tell me why you have brought me here" Luna said with sneer "Don't demand things of me child, I will tell you why you are here but on my own accord" retorted "Surely you've heard of the rising of The Dark Lord, and his followers The Death Eaters."

"I have, what about them" questioned Luna "Well you see Luna dear, The Dark Lord has heard about you and he has seen your talent, he is very interested in you, I myself am not part of the Death Eaters but my son is planning on joining when he is of age, Regulus"

"He wants to meet you, today here, we will leave you alone with him, he doesn't wish to see us" finished with disapointment in her voice. "Well I don't want to meet him" stated Luna with annoyance "You don't get a choice child, some people would die to be acknowledged by him" hissed

"well i'm not one of those people" Luna said sternly "You disobedient child, I knew you wouldn't wish to meet him but lucky for me is already on his way, me and Narcissa will just leave you be, Kreacher, keep her here, elf" grabbed Narcissa's hand and exited the house and put a spell to keep Luna in the house.

Kreacher the house elf walked over to Luna and bowed "My mistress knows creature loves pure-bloods, Malfoy family is all pure, and lady Malfoy is as pure as they come" said Kreacher "Well thanks Kreacher, but I really shoul…" before Luna could finish someone arrived in the fire place with the usually green flames.

"Hello Luna" hissed a voice, Luna quickly turned to see a man who could've been 30-50 she could not tell he had black hair and was quite well kept. "I'll take it you're the dark lord." "That I am Luna" he started walking over to Luna and it was almost as if he was gliding, he sat down on a chair and motioned for Luna to sit down to.

"What do you want" Luna snapped "I want you on my side obviously" "Your power, everything, I want it, on my side" he replied. Luna abruptly stood up and glared at Voldemort "And what on bloody earth gave you the idea that I would work with you" She shouted. Voldemort then slowly stood up and looked at Luna "Severus and Narcissa are your friends" he questioned "Yes, they are" Luna answered "and you like your friends, alive"

"What kind of idiotic question is that" scowled Luna but before anyone could say anything Luna looked up "fine, I will do whatever you want" said Luna. She thought to herself how much she hated saying those words. "good, I will send your word of what I wish for you to accomplish" he then entered to fire and disappeared into the flames.

Luna had just arrived at her mansion where she was planning on spending Christmas break when saw her mother running to meet her. "Luna" her mother yelled before pulling her into a hug "Narcissa is inside with your father and brother come on" her mother led her inside.

"Hi Luna" Narcissa said while waving "Hello sister" said Lucius. Her father was sitting by the fire and Narcissa was decorating the Christmas tree and making Lucius decorate with her, Luna's mother then proceeded to start decorating and Luna joined them.

They laughed and messed around while decorating and Dobby made dinner, it was so much fun and Luna had completely forgotten about her encounter with the Dark Lord for the first time since it had happen.

-Back to the present-

"Dobby was killed by….by…" Narcissa was trying to tell Luna what had happened "It was my fault, we were trying to get Potter and Bellatrix she threw a knife when they disapparated, Potter had already freed Dobby so he helped him escaped" She stopped and looked at Luna "I'm sorry I know how much he meant to you"

"It's ok Cissy it was Bellatrix who killed him, not you, he died free thats what he would of wanted, i tried to free him but he wouldn't let me he said he wanted to stay with me." stated Luna.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

leave constructive criticism.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok before any of you kill me I promise i know how to spell Kreacher but I type this out on microsoft based program and stupid autocorrect. Thanks for pointing out that by the way enjoy this chapter leave constructive criticism.

Oh and I left out the beginning of the last chapter so I went and fixed it as well as Kreacher's name. stupid autocorrect.

-past-

Luna was sitting outside in the grass holding a flower thinking about the things The dark Lord had said "and you like your friends alive" Luna crushed the flower she was holding when she remembered those words.

On the way back from Christmas break Luna sat in a normal compartment her head on her hand and she stared out the window. Everything was different now, she was being controlled, she wasn't free, she was a useless pawn.

Luna stood up from her compartment which she sat in and walked out of it and down the hall. She turned to face her friends who were following her "I no longer wish to be friends with you" Luna knew she had to distance herself from anyone she cared about so that way The Dark Lord would have no one to hurt.

She then walked away from them and walked off the train unto Hogwarts grounds. She strode across the grounds into the castle. Luna went straight into the dorms and sat on the window seat in the girls dorm.

Narcissa followed and looked at Luna with a sad face "What's wrong Luna" She questioned Luna looked at Narcissa then looked back out the window and didn't say a word. "whatever's wrong I can help" Said Narcissa, Luna stood up from the seat and looked at Narcissa with her now empty Gray eyes and exited the dorm and walked out on the grounds.

Luna strode across the grounds into the dark forest and fell to the ground and looked at the tree's. "alone alone" Luna said as she stared at her hands "I MUST REMAIN ALONE" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs.

She began to fall asleep on the dark ground and drifted into a dream.

"I have an order for you from my lord" said a strange man in black "The dark Lord wishes for you to attack the students to show that you're trustworthy but you will do it of your own accord if they question your actions."

"Understood" said Luna who looked out from the forest to hogwarts and smiled crazily "Alone, Alone."

Luna used a spell to make her look different and then walked straight from the forest and towards a random student who was hanging out with his friends and pulled out her wand. He pulled out his wand but Luna yelled "Expelliarmus" and it flew out of his hand she then yelled "Sectumsempra" he then began bleeding rapidly.

Luna took off running the dark forest, she entered and reversed the spell, so that she looked the same and then she began to go unconscious . Luna wasn't sure what was wrong with her she usually was calm and collected and would of never hurt anyone. It was as if she was going insane, perhaps she was.

-present-

"Cissy" Luna said while twirling the necklace in her fingers " I must go back in time, since Voldemort is dead, I might be able to save Severus with a special potion i made." "Oh Luna do you really think you can save him" Narcissa smiled.

Luna looked at the necklace she was twirling "My time turner, will help me save him".

she smiled and looked and Narcissa "When I see you next I will have Severus."

-past-

Luna jumped up and she was in the dark forest, she had fallen asleep on the ground and next to her lay a time turner with a note written on it, that said "Use it when the times right." She looked around and remembered that she had never talked to the Dark Lord it was all a dream.

She sighed and stared at the castle grounds before jumping off and realising "I'M IN THE BLOODY DARK FOREST" and took off running out of the forest. While Luna was running she ran into someone or something.

"Ow" Luna heard come from whom she had ran into, "Severus i'm sorry I didn't mean to." "Its ok Luna, it wasn't your fault" Severus answered, Luna smiled and Severus helped her up, Narcissa came running over to them and smiled "Shall we all head to class" Narcissa said.

"Yea yea we should" Severus and Luna said in unison and as they headed to class they were joined by Lily Evans. Luna was surrounded by friends and there was no Dark Lord controlling her, she was free and she loved it.

Sorry it took me so long I got a kitten and I also have my horse and with christmas, I have been super busy. I did update my other story but that was because I had written the chapter out previously. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
